Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a bridge installed on a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a bridge assembly used as a thermal fuse.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles have used a surface mount technology (SMT) to attach surface mounted components (SMCs), which may be directly mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB), to an electronic circuit.
Electronic devices are called surface-mount devices (SMDs). In the electronic industry, the surface mount technology has replaced a through hole attachment method using a component which inserts a device pin into a hole of the printed circuit board.
The surface mounted component relates to a contact bridge which has a fuse function for an electronic assembly having a circuit board and may be applied with a stress and uses an appropriate solder to fix the electronic devices to the circuit board.
For example, both legs of the fuse which is a PCB conduction plate are fixed by soldering. Here, one of the legs of the fuse is inserted into the hole formed on the printed circuit board and is then fixed by the soldering and the other thereof is stably fixed to an upper surface of the printed circuit board by a fixing method.
In this case, when the printed circuit board is in an abnormal state, for example, a soldered portion at which the fuse is fixed to the upper surface of the printed circuit board is melted at a threshold temperature or more, the circuit is changed to an off state while the legs are separated from the upper surface of the printed circuit board.
However, such a used fuse needs to be subjected to a punching work for punching the hole on the printed circuit board and a fixing work, and therefore the problem that a work load of a worker is increased and a separate hole for fixing the fuse to the printed circuit board needs to be formed may occur.